


Stone and Light

by InkStainsOnMyHands



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/pseuds/InkStainsOnMyHands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi and Hiro first meet when they are fourteen and ten respectively. Hiro’s parent’s found Tadashi’s profile, set up by a reluctant Aunt Cass after their extended family had pushed for it upon his presentation, listed through a matchmaking website while searching for an available alpha to take in their omega. His picture, that if a smiling, respectable-looking young man, had attracted their attention. They appreciated his academic abilities, medical history, and his interest in robotics. Not only could he provide a stable household for their future grandchildren, but his interests fit into Hiro’s personality almost perfectly. </p><p>Arranged Marriage Kid Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stone and Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This was originally a gift for yukipri on tumblr, but they were nice enough to give me permission to upload it and share it with you guys. So, yes, take this as a small apology for my other "arranged marriage" fic "Possession". 
> 
> This is an "extended head canon" type fic, as I wrote this in an attempt at world building for an ABO society, so it isn't written in my usual style. Please forgive me for murdering the English language.

Unbonded alphas are exceedingly aggressive, brutish creatures with little self-control or regard for human life, or so the stereotype dictates. In reality, there is no scientific or empirical evidence to suggest that unbonded alphas are any more or less dangerous than bonded ones, nor is there evidence to even suggest that alphas, by nature, were any different than the rest of society. However, that doesn’t stop the majority of families from creating profiles for their alphas to send to matchmaking services, so they can be paired up with compatible omegas (or the occasional lonely beta, although instances of that were rare and far between). 

Tadashi and Hiro first meet when they are fourteen and ten respectively. Hiro’s parent’s found Tadashi’s profile, set up by a reluctant Aunt Cass after their extended family had pushed for it upon his presentation, listed through a matchmaking website while searching for an available alpha to take in their omega. His picture, that if a smiling, respectable-looking young man, had attracted their attention. They appreciated his academic abilities, medical history, and his interest in robotics. Not only could he provide a stable household for their future grandchildren, but his interests fit into Hiro’s personality almost perfectly. 

They weren’t wrong. The moment the two boys met, they became an instant pair of best friends, especially after Tadashi politely cleared away his robotics project from the table to allow Hiro’s parents a place to sit, only to watch in awe as his potential mate finished constructing the model in a matter of minutes, on the floor, without the manual. 

The rest of the afternoon was spent showing Hiro around Tadashi’s room, the garage-turned-lab, and his Aunt Cass’ cafe. All the while, Tadashi made fantastical promises of the life they would share together, working on projects, building robots, and eating his aunt’s famous hot wings. By the end of the day, exhausted by their own excitement, they leaned against each other on the living room couch as they absentmindedly watched a cartoon. Occasionally, Tadashi would nuzzle the soft strands of Hiro’s hair, inhaling his sweet scent. 

During one of the numerous commercial breaks, Hiro sighed against Tadashi’s shoulder. “I really hope my parents give me to you,” he said softly as he played with the fabric of the alpha’s cardigan. 

Tadashi was exceedingly flattered, although surprised. Compared to the other alphas his age, he was rather disappointing. He was intelligent, very much so, but he wasn’t as sturdy or well-built as his peers. If he were honest with himself, he was forced to admit that he also wasn’t very attractive. His amber eyes were his best features, but his blocky chin, large nose and huge ears were off putting (regardless of what his aunt claimed). 

Hiro, however, was as pretty as he was intelligent. The soft points of his face were incredibly endearing, especially his button nose and cherub cheeks. His eyelashes, set over the brightest eyes he had ever seen, went on for miles. The pout of his catlike mouth was adorable, and oh, so kissable, not that the older boy would admit that out loud. Tadashi had a premonition that Hiro’s body would grow to be lithe, graceful, and perfect for housing his children - if the omega even wanted to have his pups, of course. 

Tadashi hadn’t grown up in a conservative family, that was for sure. While Hiro’s family seemed to be under the old-fashioned notion that their son was merely breeding stock, a child to give away as to not take up any more resources than legally necessary, Aunt Cass had taught him that omegas were to be treated just like everyone else. People were people, regardless of status. 

If Hiro wanted to go to school, he would support him through it. If Hiro wanted a career, he was more than welcome to it. If Hiro didn’t want to have his children, while Tadashi would be saddened by the prospect, it was the younger man’s decision to make. 

Tadashi hummed against the crown of Hiro’s head. “I know I’m not much of an alpha,” Tadashi began, pushing passed the sudden lump in his throat. “But, I’d make sure that you were happy and taken care of.” 

Hiro turned his shoulders to look up at the older boy. He tilted his head to the side. His owlish eyes blinked several times at him. The line of his mouth set itself at a slant. 

“You’re a great alpha, though,” he assured with a semblance of bemusement behind his highly pitched words. “And I know I’d be happy because you’re still nice to me when no one’s around, besides -” Hiro paused for a moment. A dash of rose pink tinted his cheeks. He cast his eyes down bashfully. Without glancing up, he waved his hand, gesturing for the older boy to bow his head down. Once Tadashi was at the proper position, Hiro leaned in and whispered against the shell of his ear, “- I think you’re really handsome. We’d make pretty babies.” 

Tadashi felt his heart speed to a gallop. 

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Hiro’s father signed away his son to the ownership of Tadashi Hamada.


End file.
